robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 3 - Basepage
A Fantasy Audited War 3 was a competition held on the Robot Wars Wiki in which it is the sequel to the A Fantasy Audited War 2. Users were given a free choice of robots which would take part in the tournament. The tournament began on July 21st, 2018, and ended on September 16th, 2018. Heats Heat A Round 1 *Weber vs Propeller-Head (NICK): Weber won *Dantomkia (8) vs Scutter's Revenge: Dantomkia won *Ruf Ruf Dougal (6) vs Anarchy: Anarchy won *PacifieR vs Raging Reality: PacifieR won Round 2 *Weber vs PacifieR: PacifieR won *Dantomkia vs Anarchy: Dantomkia won Heat Final *PacifieR vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won Heat B Round 1 *Behemoth (Grippers) vs Onslaught (4): Behemoth won *Pressure vs Chompalot (8): Chompalot won *Hard (7) vs Thermidor 2 (7): Thermidor 2 won *Diotoir (10) vs Mechadroid: Diotoir won Round 2 *Thermidor 2 vs Chompalot: Chompalot won *Diotoir vs Behemoth: Diotoir won Heat Final *Chompalot vs Diotoir: Diotoir won Heat C Round 1 *UFO (7) vs Trazmaniac: UFO won *GBH 2 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife (7): GBH 2 won *Cherub vs Reactor 2: Cherub won *Philipper 2 (Ext 2) vs The Kegs: Philipper 2 won Round 2 *GBH 2 vs Philipper 2: GBH 2 won *UFO vs Cherub: UFO won Heat Final *GBH 2 vs UFO: GBH 2 won Heat D Round 1 *Ninjitsu (NICK) vs Tough as Nails (WS): Tough as Nails won *King B Remix vs Stinger (6): Stinger won *Donald Thump vs M2: M2 won *Atomic 2 vs Dominator 2 (Ext 2): Dominator 2 won Round 2 *Tough as Nails vs Stinger: Tough as Nails won *M2 vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Heat Final *Tough as Nails vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Heat E Round 1 *Hypno-Disc (Ext 2) vs Iron-Awe 6 (no flipper): Iron-Awe 6 won *Bucky the Robot vs TMHWK (WS): Bucky the Robot won *frenZy vs Vortex Inducer: frenZy won *Scorpion (7) vs Wild Thing (5): Scorpion won Round 2 *Scorpion vs Bucky the Robot: Scorpion won *Iron-Awe 6 vs frenZy: frenZy won Heat Final *Scorpion vs frenZy: Scorpion won Heat F Round 1 *Typhoon vs Son of Armageddon: Typhoon won *The General (8) vs Kan-Opener (8): Kan-Opener won *Scrap-2-Saur vs Das Gepäck: Scrap-2-Saur won *Thing 2 vs The Revolutionist (NICK): The Revolutionist won Round 2 *The Revolutionist vs Typhoon: The Revolutionist won *Kan-Opener vs Scrap-2-Saur: Scrap-2-Saur won Heat Final *The Revolutionist vs Scrap-2-Saur: Scrap-2-Saur won Heat G Round 1 *Plunderbird 5 vs Killertron (4): Plunderbird 5 won *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Gravedigger (3): Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *Sir Chromalot (6) vs Mousetrap (5): Sir Chromalot won *Overkill GTI vs Sumpthing (Ext 2): Overkill GTI won Round 2 *Plunderbird 5 vs Overkill GTI: Overkill GTI won *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Sir Chromalot: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won Heat Final *Overkill GTI vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won Heat H Round 1 *Kat 3 (7) vs The Grim Reaper (7): The Grim Reaper won *Mortis (4) vs Spawn of Scutter: Mortis won *Androne 4000 vs 13 Black (Ext 2): Androne 4000 won *Gemini (4) vs Tricerabot (EW 1): Tricerabot won Round 2 *The Grim Reaper vs Mortis: The Grim Reaper won *Androne 4000 vs Tricerabot: Androne 4000 Heat Final *The Grim Reaper vs Androne 4000: The Grim Reaper won Heat I Round 1 *Frostbite vs Vader (7): Vader won *Rocky-Bot-Boa vs Weld-Dor: Rocky-Bot-Boa won *Crackers 'n' Smash (10) vs 101 (3): Crackers 'n' Smash won *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Tornado (4): Tornado won Round 2 *Tornado vs Crackers 'n' Smash: Crackers 'n' Smash won *Rocky-Bot-Boa vs Vader: Rocky-Bot-Boa won Heat Final *Crackers 'n' Smash vs Rocky-Bot-Boa: Crackers 'n' Smash won Heat J Round 1 *The Steel Avenger (7) vs Meggamouse: Meggamouse won *Cobra (World Series) vs Tsunami (German): Cobra won *Revolution 2 (Ext 2) vs Manta (EW 1): Manta won *Judge Shred 3 vs Robo Savage: Judge Shred 3 won Round 2 *Cobra vs Manta: Cobra won *Judge Shred 3 vs Meggamouse: Meggamouse won Heat Final *Cobra vs Meggamouse: Meggamouse won Heat K Round 1 *Corkscrew (Ext 2) vs Roobarb (7): Corkscrew won *Hyperactive vs Terrorhurtz (6): Terrorhurtz won *Gyrobot vs Typhoon Twins: Gyrobot won *Inquisitor Mk 2 vs S3 (6): S3 won Round 2 *Terrorhurtz vs Gyrobot: Terrorhurtz won *S3 vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won Heat Final *Terrorhurtz vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won Heat L Round 1 *IG-88 vs Mega Morg (7): IG-88 won *Pitbull vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won *Pussycat (4) vs Ripper: Ripper won *Panzer Mk 2 vs Cassius 2: Panzer Mk 2 won Round 2 *Ripper vs Chaos 2: Ripper won *Panzer Mk 2 vs IG-88: Panzer Mk 2 won Heat Final *Ripper vs Panzer Mk 2: Ripper won Heat M Round 1 *Panic Attack (5) vs Big Nipper (Claws): Big Nipper won *Nuts 2 (10) vs Razer (4): Nuts 2 won *Gravity (7) vs Vert-I-Go: Gravity won *Chip (7) vs Rabid M8: Chip won Round 2 *Chip vs Nuts 2: Nuts 2 won *Gravity vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won Heat Final *Nuts 2 vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won Heat N Round 1 *General Chompsalot 2 vs Hydra (7): General Chompsalot 2 won *The Big Cheese vs Facet: Facet won *St. Agro (7) vs Eric (4): St. Agro won *S.M.I.D.S.Y. (7) vs Rick (7): Rick won Round 2 *General Chompsalot 2 vs Facet: General Chompsalot 2 won *St. Agro vs Rick: St. Agro won Heat Final *General Chompsalot 2 vs St. Agro: General Chompsalot 2 won Heat O Round 1 *Robochicken (7) vs Technophobic (3): Robochicken won *Typhoon 2 (7) vs Arnold A. Terminegger (Ext 1): Typhoon 2 won *The Swarm vs Bulldog Breed (Ext 2): Bulldog Breed won *Destructive Criticism (EW 2) vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won *Robochicken vs Wheely Big Cheese: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat Final *Typhoon 2 vs Wheely Big Cheese: Typhoon 2 won Heat P Round 1 *Attila the Drum vs Mute (7): Mute won *Ewe 2 vs Shredder (6): Ewe 2 won *X-Terminator (6) vs Firestorm 2: X-Terminator won *Foxic (9) vs Pinser: Pinser won Round 2 *Mute vs Ewe 2: Mute won *Pinser vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won Heat Final *Mute vs X-Terminator: Mute won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Dantomkia vs Meggamouse: Meggamouse won *Typhoon 2 vs Crackers 'n' Smash: Typhoon 2 won *Scrap-2-Saur vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won *The Grim Reaper vs Dominator 2: The Grim Reaper won Round 2 *The Grim Reaper vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won *Meggamouse vs Typhoon 2: Typhoon 2 won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs GBH 2: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *Diotoir vs Corkscrew: Diotoir won *Scorpion vs Mute: Scorpion won *General Chompsalot 2 vs Ripper: Ripper won Round 2 *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Ripper: Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit won *Diotoir vs Scorpion: Diotoir won Grand Final Eliminators *Typhoon 2 vs Diotoir: Typhoon 2 won *Big Nipper vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Big Nipper won Third Place Playoff *Diotoir vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit: Diotoir won Grand Final *Typhoon 2 vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won From the Vault From the Vault was a series of special events throughout A Fantasy Audited War 3, which comprised of close battles that occurred in A Fantasy Audited 1 and 2, and Wikia Series 8 *S3 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S3 won *The Grim Reaper vs Killer Carrot 2 vs ICU vs R.O.C.S.: The Grim Reaper and Killer Carrot 2 qualified *Ming 3 vs Gemini (4): Gemini won *Kat 3 vs Hydra vs Cedric Slammer vs The Executioner: Kat 3 and Hydra qualified *Evil Weevil 2 vs Six Pac: Evil Weevil 2 won *Judge Shred 3 vs The Scrapper vs Shredder Evolution vs Diotoir: Judge Shred 3 and Shredder Evolution qualified *Wheely Big Cheese vs Atomic: Atomic won *Tough as Nails vs Constrictor vs Leveller 2 vs Trax: Tough as Nails and Trax qualified *Dantomkia vs Reptirron The Second: Dantomkia won *Thermidor 2 vs Barbaric Response vs IG-88 vs Infernal Contraption: IG-88 and Infernal Contraption qualified *Shredder Evolution vs 101 (5): Shredder Evolution won *Tiberius 3 vs Mantis vs Aggrobot vs Big Nipper: Big Nipper won *IG-88 vs Atomic (5): Atomic won *Herbinator vs Leveller 2 vs Mega Hurts LT vs Lightning: Lightning won *Atomic vs Kan-Opener: Atomic won *Robochicken vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Anarchy vs M2: M2 won *Dantomkia vs Atomic: Atomic won Mysterious Withdrawal Challenge Belt The Mysterious Withdrawal Challenge Belt was a one-off battle involving Mean Streak, a robot that withdrew from Ragnabot 2, defending its title against 6 Million Dollar Mouse, who was replaced by Wheely Big Cheese in A Fantasy Audited War 3 at the last minute. *Mean Streak vs 6 Million Dollar Mouse: Mean Streak won 5th-8th Melees Twelve robots that were eliminated in the second round of the semi-finals compete in a melee to determine who places 5th to 8th in each series of A Fantasy Audited War. *Iron-Awe 2.1 vs 259 vs X-Terminator vs Behemoth: 5th: Behemoth, 6th: X-Terminator, 7th: Iron-Awe 2.1, 8th: 259 *Atomic vs Chaos 2 vs Judge Shred 3 vs Mortis: 5th: Judge Shred 3, 6th: Chaos 2, 7th: Atomic, 8th: Mortis *The Grim Reaper vs Meggamouse vs Ripper vs Scorpion: 5th: The Grim Reaper, 6th: Ripper, 7th: Scorpion, 8th: Meggamouse